


Obstacles

by Calieus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world population has reached 42 billion people, along with enough resources to only last a year at most. Told through the journal entries of John, his life has now changed into one of survival as he now bears witness to the fall of mankind who'll do whatever it takes to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of writing for this fandom along with it being my first actual fan-fiction, the idea came to me when we were studying population in my science class. I apologize for any mistakes that I happened to miss and if anyone is out of character. If there are mistakes, do tell me and if the format is okay! I also appreciate constructive criticism. :) Also, all tags are final along with the rating which will come into play next chapter so, for now things are tame.

7 May 21XX

Some days I wonder why I ever got a journal in the first place, I have a computer if I want to write any thoughts down but, I argue with myself that using pen and paper is less likely to get lost, and is less prone to any hacker willing to steal private information. Now I'm just making excuses, I know very well why I have this journal, for writing down the words that I don't want anyone to ever find out about. I sound like an angst filled teenager with that last sentence, I should just end this here, Sherlock is back from whatever errand he was doing, and there's no way I want him to find this embarrassing journal.

9 May 21XX

I wish something interesting would happen now, or heck even tomorrow. It's the same routine everyday: get up, make tea, read case files, chase a criminal, catch said criminal, go home, eat dinner, and sleep; rinse and repeat. How does Sherlock not get tired of doing a million cases all the time? That's an answer I'll probably never know. I'm rambling now, better stop writing before this entry becomes a wall of completely useless text.

15 May 21XX

Finally something interesting happened today, the world is now at 42 billion people! That may sound worrying but, the news said everything is fine and there's nothing to worry about with the new number being so high. Who are you kidding John, of course I'm worried, 42 billion humans on a planet with 30% of land is really nothing to worry about. I saw a look of fear on Sherlock's face when the announcement came on, it lasted for only a second but, it was there, at least I'm not alone in what will happen from this point on.

20 May 21XX

Today humanity found out that all our non-renewable resources and, food supply have dwindled to the point where they'll only last about a year. This has gone on for a whole two years but, no-one said anything till now, didn't want to cause a world wide panic. Though now that its happened they had no choice but, to announce to the world that humanity is going to go extinct, they aren't sure how long it'll be, some say a year, others say maybe two if we conserve our last available resources. I guess we should have listened to the scientists' that all said we were doomed once our planet reached 40 billion, guess the extra two billion was the final straw. Me and Sherlock have not talked in the last few hours since humanity's fate has now been decided. He's probably wondering the same question I am; what will happen next?

 

* * *

21 May 21XX

I can't believe what happened today, it's almost to crazy to imagine, so much so that now this journal is no longer going to be confined to my thoughts but, as a record of the events that occur from this point onward.

I had woken up to the sound of silence sweeping across London, which was very wrong as at this point in the morning, (8am) the streets are always full of people walking and horns honking in a rush to get to work on time. Climbing out of bed, I put on my slippers and make my down a silent staircase and into the very quiet flat.

“Sherlock?” My voice echo's into the silent room as I get no reply.

Sighing I go into the small kitchen grab the kettle and, head to the sink to fill it water. I twist the handle but, nothing comes out. I try turning it on again the same thing, no water. Defeated I put the kettle down deciding to go ask Mrs. Hudson if a certain someone didn't pay the water bill. I exit the kitchen heading down echoing steps to the shop below the flat.

“Mrs. Hudson, did Sherlock not pay the water bill again?” I'm met with silence once again.

At this point I'm really confused and scared, everyone is gone, the world is at 42 billion people, and I'm all alone. I run out of the shop rushing up the steps with the pace of a frightened cat. Right when I reach the top an explosion rings out from the building across from ours, shaking the building causing me to tumble down the steps. I hit the door with a bang just as another explosion happens the door slams open and, there stands Sherlock with a look of real absolute terror on his face.

“Sher-”

“Run!”

He grabs my arm, yanks me from the floor, then we dash out the door and onto the empty streets of London.

“What the bloody hell is going on!?” I yell.

“No time to explain, just run!”

“Answer me yo-” I'm cut off as I lay my eyes on the tank that is just at the end of the street aiming straight towards us.

“Shit!”

We make a very sharp turn into an alley just as the tank fires off a missile. The resulting explosion shakes the ground causing us to tumble a little, but we don't lose our balance and continue to run into another empty street, we make a sharp turn left, run to the end of the corner, then turn right to cross the street just as another missile speeds past us. Our pace gets faster this time, we must be running at the speed of a car, the wind whistles in my ears as we continue straight.

After what felt like an hour when it most likely has been 2 minutes, we make such a sharp turn to the left that I almost lose my balance. Sherlock yanks my arm up and we continue to run as the sound of the tank draws near. The sound is really close now; once we reach the entrance of the train station, our pace picks up to the point where my legs burn as we cross the last stretch of road heading to safety. As our feet reach the entrance the tank fires and Sherlock embraces us together as we tumble down the stairs.

We hit the ground with a thud but, there's no time to relax, we're quickly up and dashing down the tracks with voices coming in from behind us. At this point the only thing keeping me running is the fear of death, my legs burn and we're not quite near an exit yet. This goes on for a while until we reach the next platform, where we finally stop. I collapse on the ground, I'm so worn out that I could just sleep right here but, Sherlock finally answers my question from a few minutes earlier.

“Five hours after the announcement about the resource trouble, the governments' of the world said something needed to be done about the population. So, they decided that the best way to rid of massive amounts of people was to use weapons of mass destruction,” He takes a breath then continues, “You were asleep and I rushed upstairs to wake you, just as I opened the door Mrs. Hudson yelled at me to get out, we were going to leave without you. I called out to her saying we couldn't leave you behind but, she said you were going to be fine we needed to get out quickly. In the heat of the moment I grabbed your journal as I figured you'd want it back and then we left.”

I stare at him in utter amazement and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind:

“What the hell Sherlock!? You left me to die!?”

His eyes widen, turn to anger, and his reply is bitter.

“Do you really think we left you there to die! We were panicking John, only thinking of ourselves. When we got out Mrs. Hudson became so worried that I went back into the city to make sure you were alive, and here we are now.”

I can't think of a reply as he continues to glare at me. His words are harsh but, ring true. Before I know it my reply comes out:

“Okay. Sorry for overreacting but, heat of the moment right?”

That seems to work, his eyes are no longer daggers and he smiles a little.

“We better get out of here before they find us. Don't give me that look, I know you're tired well, so am I. However, this last stretch involves only walking.” He explains.

Sighing, I get up then wait until he turns back to the tracks, walks to the edge, and hops down. I follow shortly in silence.

* * *

The sun is setting as we exit the tunnel leading out of London, I turn back to look at the city I called home and my eyes widen. London is set ablaze, orange and black mixing with the reds of the sunset. I feel a hand grab mine that then slowly leads me forward, away from home, away from life, away into a world full of obstacles and a fire burning in the setting sun.


	2. Tell The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. Anyways, this chapter does have violence it, it's in the last half of this chapter. Thought I'd go ahead and put in a warning just in case. If there are any mistakes I may have missed let me know! Otherwise, enjoy!

22 May 21XX

 

After leaving the city we continued to walk in silence, the only sound made is our hurried steps. No words are spoken for an hour that is, until we arrived at a large camp. I look at the area surveying the people who after one day have already given up all hope, hollow eyes and sickly faces, it won't be long till humanity finally goes insane. Sherlock squeezes my hand then we usher forward through the rows of tents and makeshift ones not stopping until we get to end where a large extravagant tent looms over all the others.

“Who in their right minds has such a fancy tent in the middle of a starting apocalypse?” My voice is really scratchy from 5 hours of disuse.

“My brother,” Comes a quiet reply. At that I'm dragged toward the tent without another word.

Sherlock throws the flap open so hard that a little more force would've caused it to rip, not that it would really matter as a replacement could be brought in any second with how elaborate this tent is decorated.

“Book shelves, three extra rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and an office,” Sherlock says through gritted teeth.

Before I can reply I'm once again dragged forward with the force of a moving plane, past the rooms then the bathrooms and finally stopping before a mahogany door. Don't bother asking how this even fits into a tent because I have no explanation. Knocking, the princes door opens to reveal a rather too cheerful Mycroft dressed in a sky-blue bathrobe. I feel sick already.

“Brother, you're alive. Hello John.” He says this so casually that at this point I want to punch him.

“Of course I'm alive, because unlike you I'm not stupid. Now, get rid of this ridiculous tent this isn't a vacation and you are going to everyone killed because you can't live without fancy crap for a single day.” Sherlock says this with anger and I smile on the inside.

Mycroft's cheerful aura is replaced with annoyance and he opens his mouth to yell at his little brother but, he's interrupted by the crackle of a radio. He rushes to his desk leaving the door open allowing for me and Sherlock to enter into the overly decorated room. I look around at all the fancy crap with disgust; a chandelier, king sized bed, wine case, book cases',a few trophies, and a bunch of other stuff that is utterly useless in an apocalypse. My admiring of the inane tent is cut short by Sherlock pulling us towards the desk of his older brother who is listening to the radio intensely right next to his ear.

"What's it say-" I start.

"Shut up! I'll tell you later! Now, get out of my office!" Mycroft hisses.

At that Sherlock must have gotten fed up with his brothers idiocy because we're out of the room in a split second heading towards one of the extra rooms at the other side of this inane tent. I wish I said something to calm him down, tell him that his brother is stupid or he's just as distressed as the rest of us, though for whatever reason I didn't say a word. As I sit here writing in a room lit by the moon I sometimes wish I could speak my mind more clearly. Anyways, its late and I should rest but I can't there's one last thing I have to write, the message from the radio.

* * *

Sherlock left to god knows where, leaving me alone in a fancy room. I try to get some sleep as I desperately need it but, for whatever reason sleep doesn't come, leaving me to pace in an empty room with the background noise of the people beyond this tent. After what felt like an hour there's a knock on the door and I rush to open it, though much to my disappointment it's not my flatmate, just his older brother who looks especially worried.

"I need you two to come to my office, it's about the radio message from earlier. Where's my brother?"

"I don't know. We can tell him later." I reply.

"Fine, come join me now,"

With that he leaves toward the office with me in silent tow.

* * *

Once we arrive, he opens the door and there's Sherlock in Mycrofts chair scribbling on his mahogany desk.

"Stop drawing on my desk right now!"

Sherlock looks at his brother lazily and replies with a statement for the ages:

"I will not stop doodling on your desk, I'll continue to do so until you get rid of this ludicrous tent and give me a sand-which." He says this so monotonous that I burst out laughing. 

I take a quick glance at Mycroft, he's shooting arrows through my eyes, effectively shutting me up.

"You can have your bloody sand-which later. I have something important to tell you,"Mycroft says angrily.

"The governments' decided to use nuclear weapons to clear out massive amounts of people, they've already destroyed the more heavily populated areas such as Hong-Kong and Tokyo plus some parts of India. They kept babbling about safe areas like one city in Mexico called Santa Fe and Brighton is another one too. I've never heard of a place in Mexico called Santa Fe, are they sure that's a real place there? If it's not then they failed geography class, how is it possible to fail such an easy class? I myself passed with-"

"Safe zones!? That's good news! Minus the nuclear weapons part but, there are safe areas! We should head to the nearest one and, Santa Fe is in New Mexico not Mexico." The words fly out of my mouth before I can even think of a logical response.

I receive looks that one gives when a person has fallen off into the town for crazy people. Feeling really embarrassed I put my head down, walk quickly out of the room, take a left, and open my room door then slam it shut. Since that incident I haven't left my room, not even the prospect of food could get me to budge. I should get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to get hectic.

 

23 May 21XX

 

I watch the sun rise from the back-seat of the car that we're currently in, Sherlocks head rest on my trembling right shoulder. I'm glad he's getting some sleep, especially after the night we had.

* * *

I'm awoken from my sleep by a knock on my door. I don't bother to move a muscle but, once I hear the voice I immediately rush to the door. Opening it reveals a smiling Mrs. Hudson. 

"Why hello dearie, I'm sorry I didn't visit see you earlier, I was busy. Oh! Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!" It feels good to see her again even if I had forgotten about her in the rush of all the things that have happened.

"Mrs. Hudson, it's alright there's no need to fret about me, you should be worrying about yourself," I take a look at her and she has bags under her eyes like she's about to collapse from exhaustion.

"I'll fret about you all I want! You're like a son to me and I care very much about your well being," She says with a stern tone.

I smile at this, it's at times like these that Mrs. Hudson's presence can lighten the mood. However, the calm mood goes away once Sherlock appears out of nowhere, pushes Mrs. Hudson to side and before he closes the door he says;

"I see you made up for suggesting to leave John behind, he thanks you for your apology,"

"That was your idea! Don't go blam-" She's cut off as the door slams shut in her face.

"I should've know it was you who suggested to leave me behind! Why you're an awf- Oh forget it, arguing is useless. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to discuss the rest of the news with you, since you rushed out like you saw a ghost," He explains.

"Don't mention that embarrassing outburst again. To the main point, there was more news?" 

His face takes on a grim look and he waits a few seconds before replying, gathering his thoughts as this news is not in the least bit happy.

"The military found this camp, they tracked it through the G.P.S installed in Mycrofts car. I thought he got rid of it but, he didn't and now this place is going to get attacked at any moment. We need to leave bef-" A gunshot cuts him off, followed by a scream that sounds very much like Mrs. Hudson.

We immediately rush out of the room to see the site of Mrs. Hudson being aimed at with a sniper-rifle. She must have heard of, turning her head she says words that will haunt me till the day I die;

"I'm sorry dearies," At that the gunman shoots her in the head, blood spatters against the tent and some lands on my face. She falls to the floor with a sickening thud, blood staining the tent floor.

I stare in shock and horror, I want to strangle this person before me who cares if he's a human, no he's a monster. My body doesn't move, not even when the gun is pointed right in my face. Just when the monster is about to pull the trigger, he falls to the ground standing there is Mycroft holding a gun. I don't hear his words, he looks like he's shouting probably telling us to leave right now. My hand is grabbed and I follow along in a daze to the office, I take a look at my surroundings for a split second and all I see is blood, brain matter, and organs lying on the ground. I tear away my eyes, we've arrived at the office and Mycroft goes to the back revealing a hidden exit behind one of the bookshelves. We surge through it, I hoped it led out to the open field but no, it leads out to the middle of the camp.

There's blood everywhere, people screaming, crying, the sound of bullets hitting human flesh, I see a young man get shot in the face his eyes fall out of his head. I feel the hand on mine tighten and suddenly I'm urged forward at the speed of light. From the corner of my eye I see more people get shot, more blood, the dying reaching out bloodied hands as we rush past them. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears as we continue to run past the living nightmare happening in front of us, Sherlock must've heard me choking back tears because he turns his head back, a green eye telling me the trip to safety is not to far.

I'm tackled to the ground, hands close around my neck, my attacker is a military guy, young and he's smiling as he chokes me to death. It happens so fast that I don't have time to process the scene before I'm pulled up and running again, my attacker is shot in the head, blood is spattered on my face, he's about to fall on me but I'm already on my feet. We run for another minute, gunshots and screams ring in my ears, the car is right past the back entrance, the doors open and we're rushed in. The engine immediately comes to life, and we're off. 

The explosion is so bright that it turns night into day, I look back and there in the sky is a giant mushroom cloud over what was once London. 

Tears that I've held back finally fall, and warm arms wrap themselves around my trembling body, I cry into Sherlocks shirt until I eventually fell asleep because I woke up with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I'm still trembling long after these events happened. I don't know where we're headed but, I hope its somewhere safe. 

"We've just arrived in Guildford," The sound of Mycrofts voice startles me. 

I just nod my head and wait patiently as we come to a stop at the inn. 

As one last note before we rest, I just want to say that I'm sorry for being so weak.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dear Macabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macabre is another word for grisly, gruesome, etc. If I missed any mistakes let me know! Otherwise enjoy! :)  
> Edit: I was so tired when I posted this that I forgot to add a few details at the end! It's fixed now.

25 May 21XX

I'm currently sitting in an abandoned barn shaking yet again. I can't believe that people already resorted to eating others, consuming too much till the end. Well, since I have some time to myself, I might as well write down the events that happened these past 2 days.

* * *

As soon as we arrived in Guildford, the people greeted us with kindness and happy smiles. We checked into a hotel, got into our room and immediately fell asleep. When morning came it wasn't morning it was a nightmare.

I awoke to a dimly lit dingy room that smells of rusted blood mixed with burning flesh, my eyes go wide and I sit up to stand however my hands are handcuffed to a rusted pole.  Looking at my surroundings I'm in a basement or a morgue of some sort, there's gurneys' lined in the middle of the room and bloodied trash cans line the wall in front of me. piecing together the clues I realize that we have stumbled into a town that has already resorted to cannibalism and we're the newest bounty.

"Sherlock!" I cry out. 

"Stop yelling John I'm trying to sleep," Replies a half-asleep voice.

"We don't have time for this! Escaping from this hell hole is more important than sleep!"

"Always knew I'd end up here with you," Sherlock says.

"Stop with the sarcastic replies! Don't you ever care about your life at all!?" I yell.

He goes silent at this it's a few minutes before anyone speaks or rather someone enters the room.

"Rise and shine my sweeties! Are you ready to never see the light of day ever again?" Echo's a much too happy and creepy voice of a thing.

Its footsteps reach closer towards us and for a second I think it's coming to me in order to make me lunch but, it walks past me towards another prisoner who has just woken up.

"Who are you!? What do want with me!?"

"My name is Sarah. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only interested in the sweet and delicious meat that you're going to provide for us~" It says very sweetly.

"What are you-" He never gets to finish that sentence, the sound of some sort of knife slices him in the neck and his body drops with a thud.

"Blood flows, staining the ground, meat still fresh...." It starts singing in a horrible ear piercing voice that forces me to tune the rest of this grisly song out.

I hear it unlock the hand-cuffs on the prisoner then the dragging of his dead body, they reach in front of me and it throws the body on the table with a sickening crunch. From my perspective, I can see that it is a chubby thing with two sausages for legs and a back so wide that a table could stand on it. It reaches for something on the table, grabs it and raises it above their head, it's a cleaver. The cleaver lands somewhere on the dead guys body with the sound of flesh and muscle being ripped apart, it does it again a few times before reaching the bone which sounds like a rock being sawed apart. Just thinking about this disturbs me all over again, I'm not going to write anymore than that because nothing happened for an hour except for the carving of a human.

Once the hour past, it took its new found dinner and put it into some sort of storage area while anything left over went into the giant bins. I held my breath hoping that this thing would leave and forget that I exist, I was half right. It forgot about me and not the other person in the room.

It heads toward where Sherlock is positioned and says something that I never want to hear ever again;

"You're a handsome one! I can't wait to eat you up! You'll taste delightful! I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours, so I'm going to take your head and hang it on my wall!" It says in sickeningly sweet tone. 

"Don't touch me you filthy beast!" Snaps Sherlock.

"He talks! Such a bad mouth too! I'm no beast, I'm just a sweet lady,"

"Get away from my brother you damn hag!"

A gunshot rings throughout the area, and I hear a body fall with a squish.

"Mycroft?" I say.

"The one and only. Now, let's get the hell out of here,"

He approaches me, and using keys he somehow got, he unlocks the cuffs releasing me from my confines. I spring up on aching legs and rush to where my partner is.

Sherlock is in bad shape, his shirt is torn and there's cuts all over his body save for his face. I ignore the dead body in front of me.

"That hag thought it would be fun to use her new knife on me and the poor fellow whose name was Aaron," He explains in a monotone voice.

Mycroft unlock's the cuffs and we sneak to the entrance without another word, opening the door a little Mycroft surveys the surrounding, deeming it safe he fully opens it and we run out. We're in a house with yellow painted walls and pictures of cats hanging all over the place, the place smells of Cinnamon with a hint of mint. How such a sweet smell coexists with the horrors of that basement is something I never want to know. 

We move through the house without any words only hurried steps and fast breathing. Once we reach the front, Mycroft ducks and so do we, he moves toward an open window and peers out into the empty street. He motions for us to come closer, I lift my head and my eyes widen at the site before me.

The towns people have a giant grill right in the middle of the street, how we missed that I'll never know. Anyways, they're cooking their dinner when a thud appears right behind us. We slowly turn our heads and there stands a man of about 6 feet gaping at us with the eyes of a fish. He stares at us for few seconds then he raises a hand, his mouth opens to say;

"They escaped! Our food has escaped! Get them!"

"Run!"

We slam open the door, hasting out with lightning speed. I only now notice that Mycroft is limping on his left leg, his running is slower than mine and Sherlock's.

The people outside stare at us as though we're some sort of weird creature that has washed up on a beach, so distracted that when we run past their grill they finally start to chase us. Our pace picks up, the people are shouting at us and a few arrows whiz past me only increasing my speed. We run through alleys and narrow streets with the noise of a bunch of a angry cannibals on our tail.

We reach the edge of the town that isn't the same way we came in, with only a few steps towards freedom we race to the finish only to be blocked by a big large man with an axe. All of us stop immediately, he glares at us for a few seconds then rushes towards us with his axe raised aiming towards Sherlock. The axe hits with a sickening crunch only it's not Sherlock, it's Mycroft who stood in front of him and took the blow to his head, blood slips through his cracked skull along with some brain matter, eyes rolled into the back of his head. The axe guy releases his weapon, a squirt of blood hits Sherlock whose already caked in it ,and Mycrofts dead body collapses with a thud.

The axe guy is stunned just long enough that I grab Sherlocks hand and we get out as fast as we can, never stopping until we reach an abandoned barn. By this point our attackers our long gone so, I open the doors slowly. There's no animals in it, only a few tools and hay. I turn to look at Sherlock, he has tears in his eyes, the blood running down his face. 

I lead us to a bundle of hay, sitting us both down before I embrace my partner and let him cry into my shoulder.

* * *

A few hours pass, and from our position I ask just what happened to us while we were there. Sherlock explained that as soon we had settled in we were drugged and brought into that basement, he says that he witnessed three people die at their hands. He tells me that I was lucky to have slept through it all. I guess I was lucky, I probably would've gone mad at the site.

Anyways, Sherlock fell asleep on me after that, head on my shoulder. I guess I'll get some sleep too, I'm going to need it. Before I do, I just realized that we're all alone now and that I can't believe this journal has survived this long.    

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things can't get any worse right?


	4. A Lonely Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, two updates in a row!? Madness! xD Anyways, I had a brain storm and now this story is longer! Lets hope that doesn't happen again or else I'll end up with chapter 9,999 or something.

26 May 21XX

I had woken up to the sound of cars approaching our location. My eyes snap open, terrified. The sound of engines cutting off causes me to tense up, I hear footsteps approach and then the banging starts. I stay quiet while the banging continues. After a bit it stops, then the doors are forced open.

Quickly jumping up I knock Sherlock aside and rush to the door where a squad of three military personal stand with guns raised and donned in gas-masks.

"Gentlemen," I greet. "What brings you to these neck of the woods?" Don't ever say this to people who are holding guns. Why did I say something so stupid? Well, at that statement they point their weapons at me.

They don't say anything as they get ready to pull the trigger. I close my eyes.

Three shots ring after each-other in a rhythmic sequence, body's hit the ground.

I open my eyes slowly. They then widen as I stare at the dead people with gun shots in their heads seeping out fresh blood.

Turning, I see Sherlock with a gun raised, his face showing no expression. He lowers the weapon, turns to leave but I'm quicker. I grab his arm, spin him around, and then I slap him across the face.

"Why didn't you use that earlier when we where in greater danger!?" I snap.

"I only found it just now," He replies solemnly.

"Just now!? You couldn't find one before!? If you did then Mycroft would probably still be alive!" I immediately regret my words because Sherlock's eyes go dark and next thing I know there's tears and he's yelling at me.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY!? I KEEP REPLAYING THAT SCENARIO IN DIFFERENT WAYS, AND YET HE ALWAYS DIES NO MATTER WHAT I DO!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME YOU'D FOUND IT!" I retort.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLAPPED ME FIRST YOU IDIOT!" He got me there, I did react without thinking.

"I'M SORRY! YES I REACTED WITHOUT THINKING, BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!? YOU SHOT THREE PEOPLE!"

"THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU JOHN! I WAS PROTECTING YOU!"

I stare him bewildered, then with a defeated sigh I collapse to the ground.

"Maybe you should've just let me die. I haven't been very useful as of late,"

"You know I won't let that happen. Besides, both of us have been rather useless," He replies, rage now subsided.

"Very funny. Just, what do we do now Sherlock? We have nowhere to go and all our friends are dead," 

"We head towards Brighton. They so kindly left us their vehicle so we might as well get a few miles before we have to walk the rest of the way," He explains. 

"I have no arguments. When should we leave?" I ask. 

"In a few hours," He says. As he turns to leave he says one more thing; "I won't forgot what you said John be aware of that," At that he heads back into the barn while I'm still on the dirt.

I follow after him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the short side since it's a bit of setup for things to come but, next chapter is going to be long so it'll make up for the shortness of this one. Is it weird that I have everything all planned out? Also, how do I get rid of the notes below this one?


	5. This Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a P.O.V switch here that I thought would be interesting to use and it'll be used throughout the rest of the story in key moments. Anyone like some angst?  
> Um. Enjoy!

27 May 21XX

We are currently on the road with what little of a sunset there can be on a rainy day. I'm so bored right now that I need something to do seeing as the radio decided to not work at all. As of right now we have no idea what kind of the state the world is in, though from the looks of it everything has gone to hell. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet with what has happened to us so far can't say how this all affected Sherlock but, from the looks of it so far it's not good. He's always frowning and his eyes have stopped shining for how many weeks and days I'm not sure of. 

The jeep just died and it's still raining. Sherlock looks tired. So, I suppose we better sleep for now or just wait till the rain stops, either way we're going to be-

* * *

Sherlock slides over the seats', pressing up against John then resting his head on his partners shoulder. He feels him jump in surprise, his journal hitting the ground with a soft thump. Neither of them say anything as they enjoy each-others warmth with the rhythmic tapping of rain.

After many long minutes Sherlock finally speaks. 

"Everything is silent,"

"That's what happens when the world goes into chaos," Replies John.

"I know that. Its just, when things go silent it usually means bad things are going to happen,"

"Hopefully nothing bad happens to us then," Says John.

After John says these words Sherlock moves to where he's sitting on Johns lap, arms embracing him and head resting on his shoulder. It may not be the most comfortable position with legs tangled at the bottom but it works. John sighs and moves his hand up to his partners hair softly playing with the black curls.

"Is something bothering you? You always do this something is bugging you,"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just want to stay like this," Sherlock says.

"You'll have to tell me eventually you know,"

"... I... Know," At that Sherlock lifts his head and rests his forehead against Johns.

They stay like that for a while, breathing in each-others warm breath on cold faces. Then Sherlock places a light kiss on Johns lips before resting his head on a warm shoulder, then promptly falling asleep.

John turns and slowly falls onto the seats to lay more comfortably, Sherlock hugs him tighter. He continues to play with his partners hair for a while until he falls asleep to the sound of the falling rain.

* * *

28 May 21XX

It's cold. So cold in fact that it hurts to write. Either the rain dropped the temperature or something else is going on, either way it's cold and Sherlock is still not back yet with any wood. Currently we are staying at an abandoned school of a town that got bombed heavily. Did I mention how cold it is? I can't think straight right now and I'm on my last page of this journal, I should find another one there has to be one somewhere around here.

* * *

John closes his journal, puts it away and heads out of the left behind classroom. He walks up the hall, stopping at a few doors only to find they won't open. Throwing up his hands he continues on until he finds a room with its door open, he enters not able to fortify the site before him.

The room is that of one for children, crayons on the ground pictures strung up and words on the calk board that read; Save my students please. Everything is covered in dried blood, strewn on the walls, pictures, desks, and most of all the bodies of once young and breathing minds.

John covers his mouth and bolts out of the room, running down the paper covered hall until he reaches the room where they're currently staying at. He collapses on the ground and heaving from the macabre site he just saw. Putting his hands over his eyes, he furiously attempts to stop the tears but they don't stop. In the silence of the empty room, John cries as he finally now stops ignoring all the horrible things that have been going for the past few weeks.

Four gunshots are heard that snaps Johns eyes open so wide that the tears are gone. He remains frozen, waiting for what will happen next. Several minutes pass and the sound of footsteps echo through the silent halls, John feels terror course through his cold body as the footsteps get closer. Fearing for his life he closes his eyes hoping whatever or whoever it is will pass, however the person enters the room stopping before his still body.

"What are you doing John?"

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" John flails about like a fish out of water knocking his head on his partners leg. 

"Don't hit my leg, I need that for walking," Remarks Sherlock.

"Shut up! What the hell was that gunshot about!?"

The air in the room goes cold and John looks at his partner whose face has gone into static horror, sadness, and a mix of other emotions.

"Sherlock?"

He collapses on the ground, tears run out of his eyes like a river. John is immediately at his partner's side a tentative hand barely touches his shoulder before Sherlock flings himself into Johns arms, hands clutch to his back, head buried in his friends chest with loud painful sobs.

"I killed them John! A family of four, a wife, husband, and two teenage boys! I tried to reason with them to not attack me, but they wouldn't listen! The wife went at me with a knife, I pulled my john and shot her in the head. Then the rest came after me-"

"Please stop talking.... please," Pleads John through tears. "Please,"

They hold onto each-other tighter, crying into a silent world that will never hear them scream and will keep on spinning without them.

* * *

29 May 21XX

Sherlock found me another journal that he handed to me in silence in his search for wood and food that had tasted bitter. We haven't talked about anything that happened yesterday and for good reason too, I wish we could forget what happened but it's useless, we both know that this will linger with us till our end of days. Anyways, I'm sitting on the roof of the school watching gray clouds move across a blue sky. After crying ourselves to sleep I had a dream that made we wish this all never happened.

I dreamed of our life before the apocalypse occurred, taking on cases, drinking tea, sleeping in a warm bed, music echoing throughout the flat, the smiles of all our friends. How I miss it all so much. I'm crying again, I better check on Sherlock I'm worried about him and we need to get out of here it's far too painful for either of us to stay here any longer. 

* * *

We stole another car that while half full managed to get us a few more extra miles. I'm writing in the back seat of the car with my partner sleeping on top of me. When I told him we should leave he looked relived and we left that dreadful place without looking back. Driving for a few hours the gas again ran out and my poor partner cried again, the only thing I could do was hold him and tell him that it wasn't his fault that blaming himself for something he had no control over will only make it worse. I feel so useless in all of this.

* * *

Stopping there, John sets his journal on the ground and looks through the sun roof staring at the few stars shining, eventually falling asleep to a world that is now just as quiet as the rest of the universe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any mistakes let me know! Anyways, I don't have anything else to say other than how can things get any worse and was the P.O.V switching weird or was it fine?


	6. Snow in Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I expected. It ran away from me. Anyways, enjoy!

30 May 21XX

I really hate staying in places where the ground has been soaked so much with rain that it smells like a swamp. Did I mention that there's a hole in the roof? It's also been really cold too more so than usual, wonder why that is. Anyways, after abandoning the car we traveled for a few miles, admiring the destruction and nearly getting soaked when it started to rain. We quickly took cover in this rather tiny and falling apart house but it'll have to do for now.

What do I write now? The last few hours haven't had anything worth noting, it seems as though as we went on things became less eventful and more small events that leave us scared for life. I'm just rambling to myself and my partner hasn't said a word, I know I should do something but I don't know how.

* * *

It's snowing. That's right, it's snowing in the beginning of summer and I have no idea what's going on. Anyways, after deciding to sleep through the rain I was awoken by something cold hitting my face, looking up through the hole in the roof I see snow lightly falling. Getting up I went outside and all around me there was snow lightly falling to the ground. I racked my brain to find an answer and finally it clicked, they had used so many atomic bombs that the massive amounts of radiation have effected the weather. Lost in thought I didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching me from behind only then did I feel a chest on my back that I finally snapped back to reality.

"Don't leave me,"

"I only stepped out to see the new weather that has now started," I replied softly to Sherlock.

Arms squeeze me tighter and we stay like that in the falling snow until we both grow cold.

 

31 May 21XX

The snow didn't stop through the night and by morning the entire area was covered in white. Not suitable for travel me and Sherlock stayed close to one another for warmth as we wait for the snow to clear. Our conversations are nothing more than exchanges of meaningless words and sometimes a memory of times past slips through causing us both to cease talking all together. I guess I'll stop writing in here for a while, if the snow keeps up. Lets hope we don't freeze till then. 

* * *

Once John is asleep, Sherlock swipes the journal turns to the last page and writes on it. After he's done a single tear falls from his eye as he puts it back to where it never left.

* * *

4 June 21XX

 The snow finally stopped for now, I'm grateful the cold won't be returning for a short time though I can't say that our current residents has held up. Two days ago the roof collapsed, thankfully no-one was hurt but it left a bit of a scare and by then we knew we couldn't stay there much longer. So we left without any hesitation wandering around until we ended up at a small town that is thankfully abandoned and not full of crazy people. We're currently in a house that once belonged to a family of four, though we didn't find any bodies I suspect that they stayed upstairs where I don't want to venture towards. I'm having trouble on what to write in here there hasn't be-

* * *

John is taken out of his thoughts when Sherlock puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"What is it?"

"I finished looking around on this floor and I want you to explore the second floor," Says Sherlock.

"I'm not going up there! There could be-" John stops himself from saying the worse case scenario.

"Just go check. You don't have to go in any of the rooms that are closed, just the open ones,"

"Fine," John replies.

He gets up with a sigh, the hand on Johns shoulder falls as he moves towards the stairs leaving his partner standing in the kitchen. Heading up the stairs, he gazes at the pictures still on the wall of the family that use to reside in the house, everyone is smiling in the portraits and having fun in times of vacation. John turns his misty eyes and continues up the steps, once he reaches the top all but one room is shut. Heading towards it, he opens the door carefully to reveal the room of a teenager. It's messy with clothes thrown about, books on the floor, and a bed that is still made. He nearly leaves the room, it's all too much when something catches his eye on the desk.

Moving to the desk, John finds a piece of paper that he picks up and reads.

 

_Dear You,_

_I miss the cheerful days leading up to summer. Everything was going so well, I finished school and my little sister Yohna just finished her first year. Dad got a new job and mom finally got her dream job of becoming head of the diagnostics department at her hospital while I Jamie, got accepted to the university I wanted. However, the reports of all the resource depletion left us worried but we thought nothing of it as we all thought it was going to be fixed right away. How wrong we were._

_Once the news hit of the population hitting 42 billion and all other resources going down the drain, everything hit fast. The town at first was hopeful but of course that all ended within a week. We were supposed to conserve our resources however many didn't listen and started attacking people. My family had been lucky to not get attacked yet until the day that our supplies ran low._

_Mom and dad told me they were going on a supply run and instructed me to take care of Yohna, they left with a smile. That was the last time I ever saw them._

_On the 5th day since my parents left, the people finally came. I was asleep when I heard the gunshot. It awoke me with a start and I stayed that way until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly opened my window and climbed to the opposite side where the window could not be seen. Staying out there for several minutes the panic finally set in that my sister could be gone. It wasn't until I heard the front door slam shut that I ventured back inside._

_I slowly walked down the stairs, turning ever so slowly towards the kitchen. The site before me almost made me scream._

_Yohna's little body laid in blood mixed with broken glass and water._

_I don't want to talk about this any longer, but if you care she's buried in the backyard._

_Sincerely, Jamie._

_P.S. Will I see you beyond this blue sky?_

John puts down the letter and rushes out of the room. He runs into Sherlock who says something but John doesn't listen and only cries into his friends shoulder. 

* * *

5 June 21XX

I have thoroughly decided that towns are off limits, they only cause sorrow. Well, after leaving we traveled for a bit until we are now a few miles from some sort of camp. Oh great, Sherlock is calling me, better see what he wants.

* * *

"It's a military camp,"

"That's just really great!" Says John.

"We're sneaking in," Sherlock Replies.

"What?"

Grabbing John's hand, the two of them run towards the camp. Once they get there, they hide behind a tent and sneak around until they are within listening range of the central area.

"How are things looking Captain?"

"Good and bad. The bad news is that now thanks to all the radiation the weather patterns are messed up. Though the good news is that we have eliminated China, India, some parts of Africa, and Mexico, thanks to that the population is now at 15 billion," Says the Captain.

"That's wonderful! Though, why are we are here?"

"To-"

"Intruders!"

"WHAT!?"

"RUN!" Yells Sherlock.

They run along the sides of the tents with the sound of military soldiers on their heels. 

"SHOOT THEM!"

A gun is shot and John falls to the ground near the last row of tents. Sherlock quickly picks him up with no time to assess the damage he runs as fast as he can to a nearby forest where he ducks among the trees. The soldiers draw near and John cries out in pain, covering his mouth they wait for them to pass.

"Where are they!?"

"How should I know!"

"Shut up Ben!"

"Knock it off you stupid idiots! Forget the intruders, something important came up, get back to base!" Says the Captain through a radio.

"Yes Sir!"

The soldiers leave, and once they are good distance away Sherlock releases his hold on John.

"They shot me,"

"I can see that! Just hang on a bit will you?" Sherlock says.

"I.... cant....."John doesn't finish his sentence, he passes out. 

"John? John!"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was that fun or- *dodges tomatoes*  
> Umm. If I missed any mistakes let me know! *Flees*


	7. At The Other Side of This Blue Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update. Real life got in the way before spring break started by that I mean essays and projects! Well, enjoy! :)

6 June 21XX

Sherlock stares at his suffering partner from the chair next to the bed, hands resting under his chin in deep thought. John lets out a painful moan causing Sherlock to snap out of his thoughts and immediately rush to his side. Putting a hand to John's forehead, Sherlock's eyes widen, his partners head is as hot as a boiling pot of banana soup. Taking his hand off, Sherlock decides that he must find some medicine and also some fresh bandages.

Heading out the door, Sherlock walks down the hall and down the stairs with a few missing steps, he opens the front-door without hesitation and heads out into rain. He walks with determination and hesitation, his destination is not exactly happy.

"Just sneak in and steal some supplies. It works in the movies, so sneaking into a military camp shouldn't be so bad," He says under his breath.

He walks in silence, passing along some of the mountain terrain until he reaches the forest just before the military camp. Entering the forest, Sherlock sticks close to the trees just in case if someone is patrolling the area. After wandering around for a bit Sherlock finally arrives on the outskirts of the camp. He looks around making sure that no one is guarding the outside and runs towards the nearest tent. 

Laughter echos somewhere in the camp, causing Sherlock to freeze. When the footsteps don't come he breathes a sigh of relief and sneaks to the next tent, he moves down the narrow path between the tent and the one next to it until he reaches a table on the tent to his right. Conveniently there's a open first aid kit along with two soldiers sitting right on the table. One is short and skinny with short wavy black hair while the other one is tall with long ginger hair put up in a pony-tail.

"Bro. Did you hear about what happened to the United States bro?" Says wavy hair.

"Stop with the bros it's annoying. Anyways, yes I heard, the idiots accidentally set off two hydrogen bombs in two of their largest cities. Killing like 4 million people, bunch of idiots," Responds Ginger. 

"Bro, what if that happens to us? I'm scared bro!"

"Shut up you dankish onion-eyed codpiece! We aren't that stupid!" Non-bro soldier replies angrily.

"Bro, what did you just call me? That was a very weird insult bro," Respond Bro soldier.

"Why am I still talking to you!? I'm leaving!"

Non-bro soldier gets off the table and storms off in a fiery rage leaving Bro soldier to stare at his retreating partner dumbly for a few seconds before he gets up himself.

"Bro, don't leave me bro!" Bro soldier runs after his partner leaving the first aid kit behind along with not noticing their extra companion the entire time.

Sherlock takes the kit and leaves before they can come back.

"Dankish onion-eyed codpiece. That is a weird insult," Sherlock tells himself as he starts to head back to where him and John are hiding.

 

* * *

 

Once back Sherlock heads up the stairs, walks down the hall and ends up to the room where John is at who is not on the bed where Sherlock left him hours before. Panicking, Sherlock rushes out of the room and slams open every door on the top floor in search of his dear friend. Once that's done, he runs down the stairs so fast that he trips half-way down. Getting up with a groan of pain, Sherlock searches the living room and even the basement before he arrives at the kitchen where the back-door is wide open. He runs out the door and once he does he spots his partner standing on top of a hill. Approaching him slowly, Sherlock puts a hand on Johns shoulder but is shaken off.

"Why did you write that?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Replies Sherlock.

"Don't you lie to me! You wrote in my journal a letter that sounded like you were saying goodbye! That you gave up on a happy future, that your life at this point isn't worth living anymore and that those people didn't really attack you, you just shot them because you found no reason for them to continue to live! Just what is life to you Sherlock!? Why are you even still here if you've already given up!?"

Snow falls from the clouds while the sun is setting, looking as though there's sparks of fire in the sky. John stares at Sherlock waiting for a response and several long minutes pass before he replies.

"At the time I had given up right after Mycroft died. I was distressed and angry at the world blinded by my own misery. When I shot those people that's what sealed the deal that I had no reason to walk on this planet anymore, my life at this point was over. At the time when I wrote that letter, I was going to leave you forever but once the reality hit of the burden I'd leave you with, I couldn't take it and left the letter unfinished if you even saw that. You see John, you're too important to me, you are the reason I'm still here," 

"You id-" John doesn't finish as he passes out, Sherlock catches him.

Staring at Johns leg, blood seeps out from his wound and Sherlock immediately picks him up, rushing back into the house. Setting John on the worn couch, he grabs the first aid kit, opening it there's conveniently a giant roll of gauze along with thread and needles, a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, plus a syringe of some kind of medicine. Removing the blood soaked bandages, Sherlock rips a piece of his shirt and pours some of the peroxide on it. Once he finishes cleaning the wound, he stitches it up, thanking that the bullet only grazed his leg, then puts on some fresh bandages.

Once it looks like John is fine, Sherlock picks him up and carries him to the master bedroom. Laying John on the bed, Sherlock watches him for a moment, then goes to the window to watch the setting sun and the falling snow.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit sappy there at the end anyways, only two chapters left! Haha! I might be able to get this done this week! That would be great! If I missed any mistakes let me know! :)


	8. Light of a Billion Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Real life these past few months has been busy for me and due to that have felt unmotivated to do much of anything. Enough of my ramblings, enjoy this late chapter!

14 June 21XX

I haven't written in here in quite some time, feels really odd. Anyways, my leg is better now allowing us to move on towards Brighton. You know, I'm not sure how much farther we have till we reach our destination and I'm not sure what will happen at that point. Well, now that Sherlock and me are held up in another crappy house, it's best that I go ahead and write down the things that have occurred these past few days.

* * *

It had taken me two days to recover from my wound and when I woke up without falling asleep right after there was something warm and heavy on my chest. Looking down, I see the curly hair of my partner right under my nose. I sigh and gently raise my hand to his head, putting it in the locks of curly hair I run my hand through now long strands and look towards the slight crack in the curtains to see a shimmer of light shining through. Laying there staring at that small amount of light made me long for the days without any destruction and death, days were I would not fear for mine and Sherlock's life.

During this instant my mind inserted a film reel and played back a case that ended with a sunset and something more....

* * *

_John shivers as he sits down in his chair._

_"That bloody idiot forgot to pay the heating bill!"_

_Right after he says this the door opens to reveal a rather too happy Sherlock._

_"Forgot what? Never-mind, it's probably not important as this case is far more important than whatever was forgotten,"_

_"What? Can you repeat that? You said you forgot about the heating bill yes?" Says John._

_"I'm not the one paying anymore,"_

_"Oh you puny shard-borne baggage! We agreed to split the cost of bills, heating was one of yours!" Snaps John._

_"John, that insult is outdated. I think you meant to call me an idiot or some other variation of it and I didn't say I was going to pay half,"_

_"Fuck you!" Yells John._

_"Keep telling yourself that. Now, can we get back to this case?" Sherlock asks._

_"Ugh. Fine, what is it this time?"_

_"Why I'm glad you asked! See this case had a man's dead body be displayed in public like a piece of art where his body looked like wax. The killer also left behind a note with a line from one of Shakespeare's sonnet's; Devouring Time, blunt thou the lion's paws," Explains Sherlock._

_"So we're hunting down a Shakespeare killer?"_

_"Yes. Now lets go investigate the crime scene, we'll worry about the heating bill later,"_

* * *

_"I must admit, that is really impressive. Feel sorry for the victim, but wow!"_

_Arriving at the scene in record time, John admires the piece of art that the killer created with his victim. The sculpture has the body in a thinking postion with rose vines surrounding his body along with a few giant feathers draping over his head._

_"As you continue to admire this gruesome piece of art, I already solved the case. I was hoping it would be interesting but nope just your standard police case," Says Sherlock as he approaches John._

_"Really!? That sucks! Well, what now?" Asks John._

_"We find him. Lucky for us I know where he is,"_

_* * *_

_They arrive at a falling apart apartment complex in a neighborhood that should be avoided at night._

_"Why are killers always in creepy dingy places?" John asks.  
_

_"I don't know nor do I care. Lets just get this over with," Replies Sherlock._

_Entering the building, they take the rotting stairs and once they arrive at the top they discover that the hall has holes in the floor along with some dead animals. Regardless of the horrible smell, they split up, John goes left and Sherlock goes right.  
_

_After a few minutes they both meet at the center right before the stairs, confused._

_"I searched everywhere and couldn't find a thing," Says John._

_"Me neither. Unless our killer is more clever than we thought,"_

_"Actually you lot are just stupid!" Shouts a voice._

_Both Sherlock and John spin their heads so fast that their necks could've broke if they went any faster. Standing before them is a guy in worn out hole filled jeans and a shirt with unidentifiable stains on it along with a gun._

_"How did you get there?" Sherlock asks calmly._

_"You idiots didn't bother to check the damn basement! So I hung around here until you showed up!" Says the killer._

_"Might I ask what your name is?" Asks Sherlock._

_"What!? Uh. My name is Ronald. I thought you-"_

_"Goodbye Ronald,"_

_A gunshot rings out and Ronald falls to the ground with a thump. John puts his gun away and quickly goes down the stairs, exciting the building before he breaks into a run._

_John runs for several miles until he reaches the bank of the river before collapsing onto its rocky shore._

_"You shot him without reason John. Sure he had a gun but that was no reason to shoot him, we could've just arrested him or something. However, you didn't think at all you stupid mo-"_

_"Beating yourself up over it isn't going to solve anything. He was far beyond help, nothing we could've done would've changed how he acted John." Says Sherlock.n_

_"What do you know!? It's not like you've ever shot anyone!"_

_"No I haven't. However, the guy was bad news, he killed 20 people John and had another 30 on a list. So, we had every right to shoot him," Explains Sherlock._

_John gets up and slaps Sherlock across the face._

_"I still should've thought about it! He didn't even try to shoot us yet, just held the gun and I could've sworn I saw him shaking he was prob-"  
_

_Lips plant themselves onto Johns effectively ending his rant. Though as fast as it happened it ended in five seconds.  
_

_"Do yourself a favor and stop talking. I won't hear it and never do I want you to say anything like that again,"_

_Without another word, the pair walks back towards home in light of a setting sun awaiting many more adventures._

* * *

There's a loud bang that interrupts my thoughts. I jump up causing Sherlock to fall to the ground who wakes up soon after very startled. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," I say.

Another bang is heard followed by footsteps heading up the stairs. We both exchange a look of fear and in a split second scramble from our positions and rush to find a hiding spot, which just so happens to be the closet. Closing the door softly just as the room door bangs open followed by heavy footsteps. Our breathing comes to a halt as the steps walk slowly around the room, so painstakingly slow that I could go mad soon. The steps approach our hiding spot, but something stops the person and after a few seconds they leave. We stay hidden for what felt like an hour, then at the same time we let out our breaths that we had been holding.

"That was close," Comments Sherlock.

"No kidding. Lets get out of here before they come back," 

We leave without another word, traveling yet again until we reach another safe area. 

* * *

Looking back on our journey so far, we've come a long way and how we managed to survive this long is amazing. I have given up hope for a better tomorrow, but the least I can do is make the last bit of the day I have left count.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the late update. Next update will be the last and hopefully it won't take so long.


	9. Lets say Sunshine for Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update again. Real life stuff happened and didn't feel motivated to write. Anyways, last chapter. Enjoy!

July 7, 21XX

 

The sun sets as two companions walk side by side, laughing and smiling as they walk towards the bright lights in the distance. Both are rather beaten up and appearances a mess but neither of them care as they continue on towards the lights in the distance.

 

"What will we find in Brighton?" Asks John.

 

"A roof that doesn't fall on us."

 

"You're so funny."

 

"Of course I am."

 

John and Sherlock stop in their tracks once they reach the edge of the valley leading to Brighton. They both smile and walk towards the shining city.

 

Bright lights burn their eyes as soon as they exit the valley, a voice shouts at them.

 

"Finally caught up with you, you pesky rats."

 

The officer of the military base looks on at the pair with a gleam in his eye and a searing smile.

 

"Nice to see you again you repulsive brain dead rodent." Remarks Sherlock.

 

"I don't have time for your games. Shoot them!"

 

Loud bangs echo in the setting sun, screams piercing through the sun, the thud of two companions fall in the glow of disappearing light as the sounds of vehicles head towards a city of light.

 

"Hey, John?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

* * *

September 24, 21XX

 

"If anyone is out there listening to this, I just want to say we didn't save the world. We destroyed it by being irrational and stupid if we had just thought this through then none of this would've happened. My companions died one by one as they saved me, telling me I had to live, but a person like me doesn't deserve to live. Anyways, before this battery on this radio dies, I have one last thing to say; to those two men that I encountered at the valley, I'm sorry." 

* * *

 

Two graves stand at the end of a valley, facing a destroyed city with snow falling in a setting sun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No happy ending. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking around on this journey! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Things escalated quickly no? In case you're wondering, I based this off of a most likely scenario of what could happen once humanity's population becomes too much of a problem along with the dwindling of the resources we rely on far too much.  
> One last thing, I have the story planned out I just need to type it.


End file.
